Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-208211 discloses a liquid level detector that includes a float, an arm that revolves as the float moves, a body that has a revolving shaft of the arm, and a holder that houses a cylindrical-shape magnet. The holder covers the revolving shaft. A recessed portion is provided in the holder on an inner circumference side of the magnet, for allowing the revolving shaft to be fitted thereinto. The revolving shaft is fitted into the recessed portion to thereby allow the recessed portion to function as a bearing. A magnetism detecting element is disposed at the revolving shaft, for detecting changes in magnetic flux of the magnet that moves as the revolving arm revolves.
In this liquid level detector, a step portion of the body and/or a projecting portion of the holder complicate a route from an outside of the liquid level detector to the revolving shaft. Metal powders or the like in the fuel are thereby prevented from reaching the revolving shaft.